


Ein paar Prozente

by potztausend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was zum Teufel sollte das, Sherlock? Verdammt noch mal, Sie hätten mich beinahe umgebracht!“<br/>Wenn Johns Augen einem Drachen gehört hätten, dann wäre Sherlock nur noch ein Haufen glimmender Asche gewesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein paar Prozente

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: kann Spuren von Zahlen enthalten  
> Hinweis: ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht. Wenn es anders wäre, dann hätte ich zwei tolle Kerle in meinem Leben, aber auch ein Tapetenmuster im Wohnzimmer.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das, Sherlock? Verdammt noch mal, Sie hätten mich beinahe umgebracht!“

Wenn Johns Augen einem Drachen gehört hätten, dann wäre Sherlock nur noch ein Haufen glimmender Asche gewesen.

„Ich hatte die Chancen, dass Ihnen bei unserem Plan etwas passieren könnte, selbstverständlich genau kalkuliert, John, und es waren nur knappe 25 %.“

„Auch knappe 25 % hätten mir nichts genutzt, weil ich nämlich nicht zu einem Viertel tot gewesen wäre, sondern beinahe komplett tot! Was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? In Afghanistan wäre mein Tod nur ein unbedeutender Kollateralschaden gewesen, und Sie sind verdammt nahe daran mit Ihrer Einschätzung!“

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und klappte seinen Kragen hoch. „Sie verstehen das falsch, John. So habe ich das selbstverständlich nicht gemeint.“

Den Weg zum Taxistand legten sie schweigend zurück. Als John nach einem Wagen winkte, sagte Sherlock: „Wir könnten uns zum Abendessen etwas vom Inder holen.“

„Machen Sie, was Sie wollen,“ sagte John, stieg in das Taxi ein, schloss die Tür und sagte dem Taxifahrer, dass sich der andere Herr selber um einen Wagen kümmern würde.

  
**

Als Sherlock die Wohnung betrat, sah er John in der Küche auf dem Stuhl sitzen und Texte in seinen Laptop hämmern.

„Ich habe zweimal Curryreis mit Gemüse mitgebracht. Das haben Sie bisher bei allen Gelegenheiten mit Appetit aufgegessen.“ Sherlock stellte die Portionen langsam auf den Tisch, darauf bedacht, wegen des Laptops keine Erschütterungen zu verursachen.

John tippte weiter, die Augen stur auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Das Gemüse ist ganz frisch und kurz angebraten, so wie Sie es mögen.“

Johns veränderte seine Haltung nicht, holte nur einmal tief Luft.

„Ich verteile den Curryreis schon einmal auf die Teller, wo waren die gleich noch, im Oberschrank sicher, denke ich. Ah ja, ich hab sie... da, neben dem eingelegten Enddarm von Mr. Cannon. Den entsorge ich morgen, die Analyse von der Zellprobe hatte ich abgeschlossen.“

John sah kurz auf, als Sherlock die beiden Teller hinstellte, und tippte dann weiter.

„Wie regeln Sie das sonst mit dem Besteck?“

John sah wieder hoch, als neben seinem Teller Messer und Gabel aufgetaucht waren, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sherlock hinüber und fuhr fort mit seinem Text.

„Aber John... ich meine, warum gehen Sie so überemotional an alle Dinge heran?“ Sherlocks Stimme hatte seinen üblichen nüchternen Klang. „Sie sollten doch wohl inzwischen imstande sein, sich in meine Gedankengänge hineinzuversetzen.“

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich überemotional mit meinem eigenen Leben verbunden bin, und dass ich außerdem dachte, dass Sie vielleicht...“ Nach dieser kurzen Pause tippte John weiter.

Sherlock verharrte und sah seinen Freund an. Er öffnete den Mund, machte ihn wieder zu, zog seinen dunkelblauen Schal etwas enger und drehte sich.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, es wird nicht lange dauern. Das Essen fängt erst in drei Minuten an, deutlich abzukühlen.“

  
**

Als sich die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte, hörte John auf zu tippen und schaute auf das Besteck. Ein Wunder, dass Sherlock überhaupt wusste, in welcher Schublade es lag. Was sollte er bloß mit diesem Kerl machen? Sherlocks empathische Fähigkeiten bräuchten dringend eine Erweiterung...   
John lachte auf.

Erweiterung? Du lieber Himmel! Die Empathie müsste mit einer OP überhaupt zum ersten Mal in Sherlocks Hirn hineingepflanzt werden, und da würde sie von seinem Verstand als überflüssig erachtet, umzingelt und sofort wieder abgemurkst.

Aber vermutlich sollte er froh sein, dass Sherlock nur bei 25% Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben seines Freundes riskierte, bei allen anderen Menschen waren es bestimmt 49. Außer bei Anderson. John grinste – der konnte froh sein, wenn er nicht über 100 kam.

  
**

Die Treppenstufe quietschte, dann schwang die Tür zur Küche auf, Sherlocks Mantel schwang gleich mit, und er legte demonstrativ ein kleines Paket auf den Tisch. John tippte solange weiter, bis er etwas neben den Teller gelegt bekam.

„Diese Servietten, die Sie gekauft haben, sind babyblau, Sherlock.“

„Ein überflüssiger Kommentar, da Sie eine offensichtliche Tatsache erwähnen. Schlüssiger wäre stattdessen die Frage, ob es nicht noch weitere Auswahlmöglichkeiten gab. Nein, die gab es nicht bei dem Laden um die Straßenecke. Ich musste innerhalb von zwei Minuten wieder zu Hause sein, da unser Essen gleich nicht mehr warm sein wird.“

„Auf der Serviette sind rote Herzchen.“

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Die Herzchen sind im Übrigen sehr klein.“

„Keine Auswahl? Sie hätten die Servietten doch gar nicht kaufen müssen. Sie hätten zum Zeichen Ihres guten Willens beispielsweise auch einen Fertignachtisch nehmen können.“   
John schob sein Kinn nach vorne und schaute zu Sherlock hoch, der immer noch mit Mantel und Schal vor ihm stand.

„Nein. Nein, das wäre unlogisch gewesen, weil es schließlich hundertprozentig zur Hauptspeise passen sollte, und... Selbst wenn manche Leute vielleicht denken, dass...“ Sherlock schloss den Mund und blickte aus dem Fenster, während er an seinem Schal zupfte.

„Nun ziehen Sie Ihren Mantel aus und setzen sich endlich. Wir essen jetzt unser lauwarmes Curry, und die fremden Servietten werden uns im Laufe der Monate vertraut werden, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Sherlocks Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, das bis zu seinen Augen reichte.

  
***

Bisher hatte noch keiner von Beiden festgestellt, dass Sherlock dieses Lächeln in 100 % aller Fälle in Johns Anwesenheit zeigte. Aber das würden sie schon noch merken. Schließlich machten sie sich gerade erst mit den Servietten vertraut, und alles gleichzeitig ging nun auch nicht.


End file.
